


A Year In Their Life

by daggersandribbons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: The four seasons of Jessica and Sam's life told in a "Gilmore Girls: A Day in the Life" fashion





	

Jessica and Sam sat together in their living room. The snow flurried outside as Sam had his leg propped up on the couch. Him and Jessica had been at a mixer for the business was interning at. While leaving, Sam slipped on a patch of ice and broke the tibia in his left leg. His cast was a blue and green combination. No one else got to sign it, Jessica would always sign it while Sam slept. While Jessica was fully entranced with the tv show, Sam rolled off of the couch. Jessica's eyes widened.

"Oh my God Sam! Are you okay? How the hell did that happen?!" She asked. Sam, on one knee, took a ring box out of his pocket. Jessica's eyes widened.

"Jessica Lee Moore, when I first met you you were wearing a pantsuit and on the way to an interview. I was in jeans and a tee shirt with an obscure political reference from before I was born. Despite that, you still asked me to grab coffee with you. Many coffees later, I'm here asking you to marry me." Sam opened the ring box to reveal a diamond ring with teal accents. 

Jessica nodded and grinned.

"Hell yes Winchester." She giggled as Sam got onto the couch. Jessica sat on his lap and kissed him. 

"I love you so much." She whispered.

"I love you too Jess."


End file.
